Stellarknight Change
|rōmaji= Suteranaito Chenji |type= Caster Magic Lost Magic Chaos Arts |user= Lisette Aznable }} Stellarknight Change ( , Suteranaito Chenji lit. Aether Star-Bright Knight Transformation) is a Holder Magic, Lost Magic, and a member of the Chaos Arts which enables the caster to don a mask that is said to composed purely of aether to act as a medium through which the caster synchronizes themselves with the aether within the atmosphere in order to bolster their might significantly, transforming them into a much more powerful form through the internal absorption of Sacred Aether, granting them increased powers and abilities both physical and magical. Stellarknight Change can be considered a Chaos Arts equivalent to the Mask of Truth, which is a powerful Holder Magic and Lost Magic which revolves around the manipulations of the negative emotions in the user's heart, forming a mask to enhance their abilities. Description Stellarknight Change is a powerful magic of the Chaos Arts line and the final member of the basic Chaos Arts which involves the caster transforming into a vastly stronger form. When brought into existence through a single ripping motion, eternano particles which were once saturated within the vicinity are converted into aether through the caster's magical aura, as they gather and condense upon the user's face before solidifying into the form of a mask, the appearance of which depends on the caster's own preferences. In a manner similar to that of its sister magic, the Mask of Truth, the mask generated through Stellarknight Change is an adornment which, when equipped, brings out the innermost desires of the user before solidifying them into the form of a mask. However, unlike the Mask of Truth, which seems to completely run off of negative emotions, the mask is simply a fulcrum for the object's true purpose - the mask is an ancient artifact forged by the Entelexia during the heydays while they were attempting to re-forge the Original Chaos Art, with the mask designed to serve as a medium through which the finest concentrations of aether flowed, granting the caster who dons the mask enhanced abilities both physically and supernaturally; every one of the wielder's techniques gains an explosive boost in power as well. In addition to the ability boost, "thanks" to tapping into the ancient forms of aether coursing throughout the planet, the wielder's personality becomes a fair bit harsher and more willing to commit violence even against innocents in an attempt to stop the aether flowing into their very existence from overwhelming them mentally - this has the effect of bestowing a vastly more aggressive fighting style upon them. However, more importantly, in order to activate the true function of the mask and thus Stellarknight Change, the user has to feel pain- either by having it inflicted upon them by the enemy through supernatural powers or by doing it themselves, while having a solid goal or belief in mind at the moment of injury. The second that the attack lands and the criteria have been met, Stellarknight Change is achieved by gathering the magical energies that a magician's Magic Origin produces when initiating the casting of a spell - instead of releasing them outwards through the Magic Pathways in their body, the caster keeps the energy suppressed within their frame, before the user evenly distributes the quantities of magical energy they have stored within their Magic Origin along the Magic Pathways which are installed in their frame- accommodating for each of their limbs; with the energies seeping out minutely and briefly, the caster siphons the essence of their magical power into a wafer-thin portion of the environment in order to have what's classified as the properties of their energy hewn from their soul interact with the masses of magical particles in the vicinity as well as their own magical energy, and from here, through mental commands alone, the caster focuses, installing within these energies their thoughts of what lies beyond the earth, space, and everything detailed within that region, enabling them to shift their own magical energies and other particles into the primary energy of Chaos Arts, Sacred Aether; from here, the caster absorbs the entirety of the Sacred Aether back inwards as they funnel a great flow of Sacred Aether through their blood vessels, which has the effect of bolstering the quantity and rate of oxygen and nutrients that the muscles of the user's body is receiving. This gives off the visual appearance of an aura of unrestrained crackling golden aether and pure concussive force that radiates from their body with a sonic boom-like release, devastating the immediate vicinity- though it mainly centers around their back, with their Magic Origin, which, like all magicians, is in the center of their body, due to the increased blood flow, is pushed into an "overdrive", causing ambient eternano that is saturated within the atmosphere being drawn into the user's Magic Origin, being devoured by their magic organ in order to increase the intensity of the magic with every waking second the ability is active. This has the effect of causing the Sacred Aether to begin to whirl around the caster at ever-increasing speeds before it's solidified in accordance to the willpower of the wielder of the Chaos Arts, being shaped in a very similar manner to that of Aether Forge or Molding Magic into the form of an exceptionally durable and impenetrable exoskeleton armour around the entire physical body of the user. In terms of appearance, this armour is like most creations hewn from aether – there are no real consistent traits between any form of the transformation, and as such, no two versions of Stellarknight Change are alike, with the appearance wildly varying between each user; engaging Stellarknight Change and forming the armour has the visual side-effect of Sacred Aether flowing from the caster's body as sparkling, glittering wisps of golden energy, promoting a calm breeze that flows away from their frame- the longer Stellarknight Change is active, this breeze increases in intensity until it becomes a powerful gale that expels colourful bands of light that begins to resemble a Northern Lights-esque aurora. Activating Stellarknight Change, like most "evolution"/"transformation"-type magics and spells, results in an enormous increase in power for both the caster's physical and supernatural parameters, bolstering their strength, speed, durability, stamina, and magical output as well as the range, speed, and scope of all of their Chaos Arts-related spells, far beyond their base statistics as they dart about in the air with impunity and react faster than a split-second to many attacks thrown their way while striking with a single unarmed blow with enough force to grievously wound an and smash through all sorts of alloys, supernatural or not, and lastly, releasing a majority of their full supernatural potential – in a sense, Stellarknight Change can be considered quite similar to "Force" of many Slayer Magics due to the effects that it has upon the caster's body, as well as a Full Body Take Over of those who practice Take Over, designated the "form of which the wielder of the Chaos Arts' limiters are fully released", and the pinnacle of their already outstanding power. While it is said to be similar to those modes, Stellarknight Change can also be said to be nothing like them, as they, Force in particular, are a relic of the past, as they are quite fragile in comparison before the concept of antibodies was created to eliminate the drawbacks. Depending on the form that the caster's Stellarknight Change takes upon, they may gain brand-new spells and abilities that are exclusive to that form, such as forming wings to enable high-speed flight and hovering or a hard shell around their body to give them durability that's as tough as Orichalcum. In comparison to other powered-up states, Stellarknight Change does not drain a large amount of magical energy, and a sufficiently powerful user of the Chaos Arts is capable of activating it and deactivating it several times a day. Trivia *Stellarknight Change is inspired by a lot of things. Category:Chaos Arts Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Transformation Magic